


All Eyes on Me

by Kirandor (Nott)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death Note Kink Meme, Established Relationship, Flash Fan Fiction Friday, Flash Fill Friday, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nott/pseuds/Kirandor
Summary: LightxL, Light is never told that Ryuzaki is L and just thinks he is one of the other police officers, with L only talking to them through a computer. When they start a relationship during the Yotsuba ark, Light makes sure the cameras are always on, saying it's to make sure he can prove he's not Kira, but really it's because he gets off thinking that L is watching them.





	All Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Death Note Kink Meme on Livejournal. If you enjoy kinky Death Note fics, please have a look at the vast collection of awesome stories and consider contributing yourself - the world needs more Death Note kink!  
> You find it here: http://dn-kink2.livejournal.com

The chain jingled when Light's fingers touched Ryuzaki's face. He still wasn't sure how it happened, but after the mock execution, the only thing he wanted was to feel alive again and somehow that had led to him and Ryuzaki fucking, as there was no-one else at the time, and now... Well, Light wouldn't say he didn't enjoy the relationship he had with Ryuzaki. But he didn't want anyone to know about it, either. Had he ever imagined a male partner, someone like Hideki Ryuga would have come to mind, rather than someone as strange as Ryuzaki. He played with the shaggy, black hair of his friend. All the peculiarity made him an interesting person, though. He may not be as smart as L, but Ryuzaki was intelligent and perceptive, not surprising, since he worked for the police, but still traits Light found attractive. At least in a man. Ryuzaki's long thin fingers crept underneath Light's shirt, taking it off in a clumsy movement.

"Fancy a fuck?" he asked in the same bluntness he displayed towards everything else.

"Yeah. Got everything ready?"

Ryuzaki rolled onto his side of the bed and opened the drawer to his bedside table.

"Lube and condoms are in lush supply." He stood up and took off the hideous baggy jeans he always wore. "Let me just turn off the cameras."

"Please don't." Light made an effort to look frightened.

"Why not?"

"Well... Because of L. He might suspect something if we turn off the cameras now."

"I took off my jeans. He hears every word we speak. I think he can put two and two together."

"But I don't want to be a suspect again, just because we switched off the cameras when having sex."

"Alright. Fine by me. Just be aware that Watari watches the cameras, too."

"Yeah, I know," growled Light. He didn't need the reminder that instead of L, the old man might be watching them. "Now lose that shirt and come over here!"

Ryuzaki pulled the worn-out white shirt over his head and dropped his boxers to the floor, revealing a pale-skinned, lightly muscled body with rich dark hair in his pubic region and a cock much darker than his normal skin tone. Ryuzaki smirked and wanked it in front of Light, making it grow towards its erect size in incredible speed. Light kept his comfortable position on the bed and watched Ryuzaki's display at chain's length. The thought that L was watching his partner undress and playing with his cock was amusing, but there was also something deeply arousing in it. Ryuzaki followed the chain to the bed and said:

"Prime suspect Light Yagami needs to strip. Sorry, surprise inspection. I'm sure you've got nothing to hide. Except for a nice, rigid cock, that is."

Light smirked. He unzipped his fly and pulled down the trousers to his ankles. Before he could reach for his underwear, Ryuzaki's hand pulled his manhood out and licked the pre-cum off. Light leaned back and let his partner crawl onto the bed, to crouch between his legs. Ryuzaki opened his mouth and gently pushed the glistening tip inside. It was a good thing his mind was on fellatio, so he didn't notice Light staring directly at the camera in the top right corner of the room. L hadn't put much effort into hiding it, in contrast to the elaborate work he'd shown in the Yagami household. Light sighed at the equally elaborate work Ryuzaki was putting into his fellatio.

 _"Do you like that, L?"_ he thought. _"Watching me getting sucked off by one of your cronies?"_ He was pretty certain that had not been part of L's plan. Hell, it had not been part of _his_ plan, either. But it felt good, oh so good! Ryuzaki was highly skilled with his tongue and it only took Light more than a few minutes to come if it was prolonged on purpose. There would be no holding back soon. Light panted and moaned and squirmed and made a nice pornographic show of it towards the cameras, even when his come shot out hot and high into Ryuzaki's face.

"Thank you," he said in the afterglow of the orgasm. "You never fail to arouse me." And with that he leaned forward, pushing so hard against his partner's lips that their teeth banged together and grabbed him by the hair to pull him into a passionate kiss.


End file.
